A qui la faute ?
by Alvina26
Summary: L'histoire Mémoire Vampirique du point de vue Jasper ... Et si pour éviter de s'ennuyer Jasper suit Edward pour espionner Emmett ?


Salut ! Me revoilà, avec **Mémoire Vampirique **du point de vue Jasper comme vous l'avez lu dans le résumé.

**Il est conseillé de lire le point de vue Emmett avant. **Même si c'est loin d'être obligé.

Merci à ma beta, alias ma soeur.

Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, bien entendu.

-Bonne Lecture-

O

**Les dialogues sont en gras.**

_Les pensées adressées à Edward sont en italique._

O

A qui la faute ?

O

O

Je m'affale sur le canapé avec autant de grâce qu'un humain. Les émotions d'Edward m'auraient dissuadé de m'installer près de lui mais voilà, il s'ennuie autant que moi. Sa belle étant sortie avec ses amies humaines il est vraiment désoeuvré. C'est limite déprimant pour moi.

**- Ca fait toujours plaisir à entendre.**

**- Comment peux tu entendre quelque chose alors que j'ai rien dit, **je me moque gentiment. Il soupire.

**- Bon t'as raison de toute façon, c'est presque déprimant. Aujourd'hui, la seule distraction a été de devoir retenir une Alice survoltée qui voulait "rendre visite" à Bella pour, et ce sont ses mots, la guider vers la perfection vestimentaire.** A la mention de ma femme, je souris et -

**- Comme un idiot, soit dit en passant, **Edward précise.

**- Merci, c'est vraiment sympa de ta part de détailler mes faits et gestes.**

**- Ben quoi ? Toi en idiot amoureux, moi en amoureux déprimé. On fait la paire.**

**- Humm ... Donc, je pensais mais autant le dire à voix haute, que la seule personne capable de retenir Alice a été Esmée en lui promettant de l'accompagner à sa prochaine journée shopping.**

**- Esmée et son sens du sacrifice ! **

Nous ne pouvons pas être fatigué, mais quand je pars avec Alice dans ces sorties où elle passe de pile électrique à central nucléaire, j'ai de sérieux doutes. Qand je revois le regard d'Alice qui me suppliait muettement de venir avec elle, je remercie encore plus fort ma mère adoptive. Nous rigolons tout les deux en repensant à cette scène. Après tout comme l'a si bien dit Edward, c'est notre seule distraction, même si la journée est loin d'être terminée. Puis nous retombons vite dans le silence. Je vais finalement lui dire qu'on peut tout simplement allumer la télé quand la panique m'envahit. Pourquoi paniquer à l'idée d'allumer une télé ? Edward fronce les sourcils mais un sourire flotte sur son visage. Et là, je prends enfin conscience que la panique ne vient pas de moi mais de l'étage. Et plus exactement d'Emmett. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? L'amusement d'Edward dépasse la panique de mon autre frère. Je me tourne vers lui :

**- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? **Il hoche la tête et m'annonce :

**- On va avoir quelque chose pour nous détourner de l'ennui.** Il se penche vers moi et chuchote, encore plus bas, pour que personne ne puissent nous entendre :

**- Emmett est persuadé que c'est l'anniversaire de Rosalie. **Je réfléchis.

**- N'est-ce pas la semaine prochaine ?** Edward acquièse et je rigole dans ma barbe pour ne pas attirer l'attention des occupants de l'étage, Edward faisant de même.

Mon rayon de soleil, ma vie, ma rédemption, mon amour, ma raison d'être, entra dans la pièce. Je ne me préoccupe pas d'Edward qui lève les yeux au ciel, il est pire que moi, après tout. Elle vient s'asseoir sur mes genoux, emprisonne mon cou de ses bras, et son enthousiasme ainsi que son air mutin me rendent heureux. Enfin, surtout son enthousiasme parce que cet air mutin ne dit rien qui vaille à celui qui ai concerné. Mais Emmett en étant la cause, tout est bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

O

O

**- Pourrais-tu arrêter Alice ?** Cette question dit sur le ton d'un ordre par Edward me force à analyser la situation. Un peu comme un arrêt sur image. Esmée, que je n'avais pas encore vue, se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, à nous observer avec amour. Cet amour maternel qui me faisait si peur à mon arrivée dans cette famille alors que je n'étais habitué qu'à la haine et aux mensonges. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Alice pour m'avoir trouvé. Cette dernière, toujours dans mes bras, toujours ce même air de quelqu'un qui sait parfaitement en savoir plus que les autres, fixe Edward qui, lui, fixe mécontent, mon rayon de soleil, ma vie, ma rédemp-

**- C'est bon, on a comprit Jazz.** Foutu télépathe ! Mon Alice se tourne vers moi et me prévient :

**- Tu ne devrais pas suivre Edward dans ses plans foireux.** Je suis son regard pour tomber sur un Edward aussi surpris que moi :

**- Cela a-t-il un rapport avec ta vision et le fait que tu n'arrêtes pas de chanter **_**Joe le taxi **_**?** Elle prend un ton énigmatique pour répondre :

**- Peut-être bien.** Esmée s'avance au milieu de la pièce.

**- Alors Alice, cette chasse ? Tu es prête ?** L'expression d'Alice devient celle de quelqu'un qui se rend compte que son plan se met parfaitement bien en place. Esmée est peut-être sa complice, elle a suivi notre conversation avec intérêt.

**- Esmée, je pense qu'Emmett veut venir chasser avec nous, je soupçonne qu'il en ai besoin. **Mais que vont-elles faire à ce pauvre Emmett ? _Quand même pas le prévenir ! Si ? _(Note: remarquez qu'il a bien dit "pauvre" Emmett juste avant). Edward me fait non de la tête, mais il est troublé comme si quelque chose lui échappe.

**- J'arrive tout de suite,** le soulagemant et la gratitude d'Emmett sont plus simple à supporter que son affolement. Esmée et Alice se dirigent vers l'entrée pour attendre Emmett. Alice revient sur ses pas et me déclare :

**- Prends bien tes 200$ mon amour. **Je fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension. De quoi parle-t-elle ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, le principal concerné entre dans la pièce. Et s'énerve devant notre expression. Enfin principalement celle d'Edward qui est au summum du je-me-fous-de-ta-gueule-et-je-te-le-cache-pas. Comme l'énervé sort du salon, le moqueur se penche vers moi et me murmure :

**- Mémoire vampirique tu parles, Emmett doit en être totalement dépourvu.**

Cependant assez fort pour que le concerné l'entende puisque son énervement grandi. Nous ricanons, mais bizarrement à mes oreilles cela sonne plus comme des gloussements.

O

O

Après leur départ, le silence resurgit. J'ignore pourquoi mais je me dirige vers ma chambre pour prendre ces 200$. Je sens mon frère préoccupé quand je reviens dans le salon. Je vais lui demander si Alice et ses remarques qu'elle seule peut comprendre en est la cause. Mais il me devance :

**- Les pensées d'Esmée n'avaient rien d'inhabituel. Mais Alice, elle, a vu Emmett dans une bijouterie qui regarde un collier comme si c'est le messie qui fait son apparition, puis après plus rien à part cette chanson. Elle ne voulait pas que j'apprenne quelque chose. Seulement le truc, c'est qu'elle savait qu'on était au courant pour Emmett. Donc la question c'est : Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut me cacher ? **J'ai l'impression qu'il parle plus pour lui-même que pour moi. Comme pour l'aider à réfléchir. Toutefois, il finit par se tourner vers moi avec détermination. Comme quelqu'un qui élabore un plan d'attaque. Tiens ! Donc c'est de ce qu'il va suivre dont je dois me méfier, d'après Alice.

**- Ca m'énerve de pas comprendre. **_Ca m'étonne même pas ! _Il fait un geste de la main comme pour effacer ma dernière pensée et continue, toujours avec volonté :

**- On doit aller espionner Emmett.**

**- Pourquoi ?** Je panique un peu à l'idée de me retrouver parmi tous ces humains, surtout qu'un samedi, il doit y avoir beaucoup de monde. Etait-ce pour ça l'avertissement d'Alice ?

**- Ne t'inquiète pas. Si c'était ça, elle l'aurait dit explicitement. On ne restera que quelques minutes.** Il paraît réfléchir. **En fait, juste le temps de le prendre en photo. Tu dois voir sa tête, ça vaut le coup de la mettre dans l'album spécial gaffes d'Emmett. **Je souris en me souvenant du nombre de photos accumulées au fil des ans.** Et puis, je suis sûr que là-bas, je saurai ce que notre lutin national me cache. **Je fais l'impasse sur sa réfléxion à propos de la curieuse ressemblance de ma femme avec un lutin. Je dirais plutôt une fée et c'est ce qui fait son charme ! Puis je me rappelle de son court reproche. Il soupire et se lève en me lançant :

**- Bon, fais comme tu veux, mais moi j'y vais.** D'un côté partir avec Edward, pour se moquer d'Emmett et enfin savoir ce que tait mon rayon de soleil, ma vie - il soupire une fois de plus-, ma rédemption, mon amour. Et de l'autre côté, rester ici et s'ennuyer. Je ne réfléchis pas longtemps et me lève pour sortir à la suite d'Edward.

O

O

**- Vous allez où ?** Je me fige brutalement et me retourne pour faire face à Rosalie, mécontente, visible même sans don d'empathie grâce à ses bras croisés et ses sourcils froncés.

**- On va ...Euuh ,** mince ! Première fois que ça m'arrive. Je parle peu, c'est vrai. Mais quand ça m'arrive, c'est toujours avec calme, assurance et pas une pitoyable presque moitié de phrase. Pourquoi je réagis comme ça, on fait rien de mal pourtant. Enfin si, on va comme même se payer la tronche de son mari. Il faut à tout prix qu'elle ne sache rien, sinon elle préviendra certainement Emmett. Edward me sauve en annonçant que nous rejoignons les autres pour chasser. _Mensonge pas terrible. _Il me coule un regard en coin. _Oui bon, j'ai pas fait mieux, je sais._

**- D'accord je viens aussi.**

**- NON ! **Nous crions en même temps. Encore un peu et Rosalie aurait sursauté. Elle nous regarde avec soupçon maintenant.

**- Euh on ...**

**- C'est qu'on ... **Pour une fois, lui non plus ne sait pas quoi dire.

**- Oui, on veut ... **La posture suspicieuse de Rose et son regard doré, acéré, me fait perdre encore plus mes moyens.** On veut quoi déjà ?** Je me tourne vers Edward pour voir qu'il a disparu._ BONJOUR LA SOLIDARITE ! _Il revient du garage avec un léger nuage de satisfaction qui l'entoure.

**- Rose, ça serai avec plaisir que tu nous accompagnes -**_Hypocrite_- **Seulement voilà, j'ai un énorme service à te demander sur ma voiture qui ne peut attendre. **Rosalie tique au mot voiture et détourne son regard de moi -je peux enfin reprendre mon souffle- pour le poser sur notre frère de coeur qui est en train de la berner. Elle tente de dissimuler son intérêt, mais impossible, entourée d'un empathe et d'un télépathe.

**- Hum ok,** elle reste soupçonneuse,** qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?**

**- Et bien je sais pas trop, c'est pour ça que je te le demande. **La voix d'Edward est on ne peut plus corruptrice.** Et puis tu pourras faire les réparations nécessaires, s'il te plaît ? **Elle marmonne je ne sais quoi, vaincue.

**- Ok, je m'y mets tout de suite,** je reprends ma route vers la porte quand elle poursuit, montrant clairement qu'elle n'est pas dupe.** Dis Edward, j'espère que tu as conscience que partir dans le garage pour me dire, une fois revenu, que tu as besoin de moi, est loin, mais alors là, très loin d'être subtile. **Edward presse la pas, m'agrippe le bras puis lance, tout en m'entraînant à sa suite :

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'as l'imagination trop fertile, Rose. Crois-en un télépathe. **Je ne jete même pas un regard en arrière, sa colère n'est que trop évidente pour moi.

O

O

Une fois dehors, nous soufflons. Enfin, libre ! On doit se dépécher si on ne veut pas arriver trop tard. Tout d'un coup, je me rends compte que, pour que mon complice de l'après-midi détériore délibérément sa voiture, la tête d'Emmett doit vraiment valoir le coup de le suivre dans son plan, hypothétiquement foireux, toujours d'après Alice.

**- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point**. Sur ces paroles pleines de promesses, nous nous mettons à courir en direction de la ville. Son sourire est éclatant et sa bonne humeur contraste avec le stress qu'il ressentait face à Rose.

**- Tu n'en menais pas large non plus, je te signale. **Je l'ignore et ralentis à l'approche des immeubles pour finir par marcher comme des humains. Bon, on passe en mode furtif pour mieux se confondre parmi eux.

**- Il est sûrement au centre commercial.**

**- C'est à l'autre bout de la ville, il n'y restera qu'environ une heure et 15 minutes d'après ce que j'ai pu voir dans l'esprit d'Alice. Et maintenant on perdrait trop de temps à faire le tour de la ville. **C'est sûr qu'à pieds, on n'y arrivera pas, mais en taxi, c'est réalisable. A peine cette idée m'effleure qu'Edward est déjà en train d'en héler un. A l'intérieur, je commence à sentir la savoureuse odeur du conducteur :

**- Bonjour messieurs.** Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre trop concentrer à ne pas lui sauter dessus. Mon corps entier est contracté.

**- Bonjour monsieur, au centre commercial, s'il vous plaît.** Heureusement qu'Edward est là. Plus bas pour moi seul, il rajoute : **Cesse de respirer. **J'obéis immédiatement. Le chauffeur me dévisage comme s'il attendait que je le salue mais je ne peux pas tellement je dois serrer les dents. Edward, maîtrisant la situation, l'informe :

**- Il est muet. **QUOI ? Le conducteur, dans la cinquantaine, me fait un sourire d'excuses, puis se tourne vers le volant pour démarrer vers notre destination. Je le sens gêné, il ne manque plus que ça, un trajet entier à devoir aussi supporter ça. Je fusille Edward de mon regard le plus noir. Celui-ci me regarde, perdu :

**- Ben, quoi ?** Bien que conscient que c'était la meilleur solution pour que je n'ai pas à parler, et donc reprendre mon souffle, et que c'est plus parce que je m'en veux d'avoir aussi peu de contrôle alors que lui est complétement à l'aise, j'ai le culot de vouloir rétorquer que j'aurais été capable de dire un simple bonjour. Cependant je suis coupé par Edward :

**- Nous sommes dans un taxi.** Je le regarde comme s'il est le dernier des abrutis. _Evidemment, on n'est pas dans un carrosse._ Je suis bien obligé de lui répondre comme ça puisque Monsieur m'a décrété muet.

**- Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec la chanson que chantait en boucle Alice pour ne pas que je lise ses pensées ? Ou est-ce un simple hasard ? **_Quoi, comme une sorte d'indice masqué ?_

**- Elle en ai encore capable. Le hasard n'existe pas avec elle.** Notre conversation à moitié silencieuse ne peut pas être entendue de devant par un humain. Nous cogitons sur cette hypothèse quand le chauffeur ouvre son carreau, se plaignant de la chaleur malgré les nuages. Le vent me balaye le visage, m'apportant une délicieuse fragrance tandis que je mets le plus de distance possible entre cet individu et moi. Mais c'est loin d'être suffisant. Le monstre en moi se réveille, allant même jusqu'à grogner quand Edward pose sa main sur mon torse pour me retenir. Il met son autre main sur l'épaule de MA proie, dans le but sûrement de lui demander de fermer cette fenêtre.

Etrangement le chauffeur a une réaction inattendue qui ramene mon côté vampirique bien à sa place. Sans le savoir, il s'est assurément sauvé la vie. Quoique, en définitive, sauver sa vie n'est pas le terme exact. Disons plutôt qu'il a choisi une autre mort car il s'est mis à hurler comme si la faucheuse elle-même était juste derrière lui. Par conséquent, il perd le contrôle du véhicule, manque d'écraser des piétons de justesse, provoquant cris et panique. Bon, pour le mode furtif, on repassera ! N'ayant pas réussi à calmer le conducteur, Edward, qui n'as pas l'air de souffrir plus que ça du fait que la voiture n'arrête pas de zigzaguer, se penche entre les sièges avant pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de ce foutu véhicule.

Bien sûr, il est pertubé par l'autre peureux qui n'arrête pas de gesticuler tellement il panique. Il continue de hurler mais cette fois, c'est plus des "On va mourir, j'vous dit qu'on va mourir !". Moi ? ben, je panique, recroquevillé sur la banquette, bouleversé par toutes ces émotions qui m'engloutissent d'un seul coup. Je suis incapable d'utiliser mon don pour rassurer l'autre. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à ce gars de réagir comme ça ? On n'a pourtant pas fait le spectacle de notre côté, disons, surnaturel, si ?

O

O

Mais au final, notre sauveur à tous, j'ai nommé Edward, arrête la voiture sur le bas côté, dans une petite rue où il n'y a quasiment personne. Un point positif ! L'arrêt se fait en douceur. Dans l'habitacle une fois le chauffeur soulagé, le moteur coupé et Edward revenu enfin à sa place, le silence qui règne est éprouvant. On se remet de nos émotions, même si nous n'aurions pas pu être blesser ou tuer. Par contre, le conducteur ! Je suis rassuré quand il sort de la voiture, tout essouflé. Edward et moi échangeons un regard. Il est ... amusé ? Je le crois pas !

**- Comment peux-tu rire de la situation !** Pour toute réponse, il sort à son tour. Je le suis, toujours aussi curieux de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Les peu de gens présent sont assez loin et ne nous prêtent pas attention. Après tout, nous ne sommes qu'un taxi garé. Ils ne se sont pas rendus compte de la panique qui a habité ce véhicule. Et les piétons qui ont presque été victime de la voiture en délire sont loin. Un point positif ! Je l'ai dit ? Encore effrayé malgré ses pieds qui touchent la terre ferme, notre conducteur se répand en excuse. Maintenant, j'essaye de l'apaiser. Une fois réussi, je lui demande s'il pense pouvoir reprendre le volant. Sa tête se relève brusquement et le semblant de calme qu'il éprouve disparaît. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

**- Mais vous...**

**- Je ?** Il a une fois de plus peur. Il en arrive même à sursauter.

**- Vous pa-... par-... -lez ! **Euh Help! Help! Un regard de côté m'apprend que mon traitre de frère se fout de moi alors que c'est lui qui a donné cette stupide justification. Bon, pas d'aide de sa part. Alors 1) Trouver une excuse sans filer une crise cardiaque à ce pauvre monsieur, au coeur fragile vu ces dernières minutes. 2) S'éclipser.

**- En fait, c'était un pari avec mon frère. Je ne devais pas parler pendant une heure. **Je suis assez fière de ma trouvaille. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Edward me trahissent une fois de plus.

**- Tout à fait, et au vu de tes hurlements dans la voiture, t'as perdu alors remets-moi mes 200 $. **_Quoi ? Mais tu vas pas me faire ça ? _Et pis j'ai vraiment hurlé ?

**- Je me disais bien que mes cris étaient couverts par une autre voix plus aigue.** **Mais je me demandais qui, puisque je vous croyais muet. **Bon si même l'autre si mets ! Je lui tends à regret mon argent qu'Alice m'a conseillé de prendre. Maudit soit elle. Le fourbe me regarde l'air de vouloir me faire comprendre : je pourrai lui rapporter. On n'a pas le temps de s'éterniser, on a déjà perdu trop de temps et il le sait. Il en profite ! A peine posés dans sa main, les billets se retrouvent sous le nez du chauffeur.

**- Nous devons y aller. Tenez pour la course.** Mais il refuse en prétextant qu'après ce qu'on vient de vivre et il ne peut que nous offrir le trajet. Et il rajoute que la somme est énorme.

**- J'insiste monsieur. **Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il range l'argent dans la poche de la chemise de notre conducteur de taxi préféré. **Aurevoir !**

En très peu de temps, nous sommes déjà loin. Je me demande comme même toujours pourquoi un simple contact sur l'épaule l'a tellement effrayé.

_Tu le sais toi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu étais amusé._

**- C'est son premier jour en tant que chauffeur de taxi. **Il n'en dit pas plus comme si c'est suffisant. Il m'énerve quand il est comme ça.

**- Pourriez-vous élaborer, Votre Magnificence !** Mon ton plus que sarcastique lui fait lever les yeux au ciel.

**- C'est juste que pendant 20 ans, il conduisait des corbillards. **Je hausse un sourcil tout en pressant le pas pour ne pas louper Emmett. Finalement oui, il croyait vraiment avoir la mort derrière lui.

O

O

Le centre commercial se dresse devant nous. Ayant mis moins de 5 minutes pour y arriver, il nous reste un quart d'heure avant qu'Emmett n'en sorte. Soit largement le temps de le prendre en pho- je stoppe net ma réfléxion pour me rappeler de quelque chose de complètement essentiel pour notre plan.

**- EDWARD ! On a un gros problème.** Il fait, distraitement, probablement en train d'essayer de localiser Emmett :

**- Hum ? **C'est tout ? Je suis totalement inquiet et lui il trouve juste un lamentable Hum à dire ? Je vais le décourager en une seule phrase :

**- Je te fais juste remarquer qu'on a oublié l'appareil photo. **Il ne réagit pas, comme si ce n'est pas d'une importance capitale. Il plonge seulement sa main à l'intérieur de la poche de son blouson, toujours autant concentré sur le centre commercial. Il en ressort le merveilleux appareil en grommelant :

**- Je l'ai pris en allant dans le garage tout à l'heure.**

**- Tout te passe vraiment par la tête.**

**- Peut-être, mais pas les pensées d'Emmett en tout cas.**

**- On l'aurait raté ?**

**- Impossible.**

A ce moment précis mon portable sonne. Un texto d'Alice :

Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas suivre Edward : P

Ce dernier lit par-dessus mon épaule. Je veux lui envoyer un Pourquoi ? Mais je reçois un autre texto, aussitôt :

Parce que, gros nigauds que vous êtes, vous vous êtes trompés de ville

Je redresse lentement, très lentement, mon visage vers Edward tandis que lui fait de même vers moi. Nous nous regardons dans le blanc des yeux pendant de longues minutes. Nous rendant bien compte, maintenant que nous sommes là comme deux idiots, de ce que cachait Alice. Nous nous trouvons à Portland. Emmett doit probablement être à Seattle. On a fait tout ça pour RIEN ! Au final, on est sûrement plus déprimés que si nous étions restés à la maison à s'ennuyer.

O

O

Le trajet du retour est plus rapide, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Nous contournons la ville pour éviter un nouvel accident en taxi. Et pour être rentré avant Emmett surtout. Nous arrivons devant la maison en même temps que les filles. Alice me sourit et murmure un désolée qui laisse présager qu'elle ne l'est que très peu. Je m'approche d'elle et l'enlace :

**- Je ne sais même pas t'en vouloir.**

**- Moi je peux et je te préviens Alice, tu le regretteras.** Edward est vraiment renfrogné.

**- Edward, ne parle pas comme ça à ta soeur !** Malgré le ton réprobateur, le concerné se tourne vers notre mère dans l'espoir d'avoir du soutien dans l'abominable trahison d'Alice dont il croit être victime. Mais malheureuseument pour lui, elle le regarde avec raillerie. Alice m'embrasse et rentre dans la maison, fière d'elle, suivie d'Esmée qui essaye de se retenir de rire pour ne pas vexer encore plus Edward. Et moi, je reste planté là, à sourire.

**- Toujours comme un idiot, re-soi dit en passant, **marmonne Edward.

**- Jaloux, **je souffle, **tu dis ça parce que tu dois encore attendre avant de revoir Bella. **Son humeur se désagrége encore plus que précédemment._ Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bougon depuis le texto d'Alice !_ Et moi j'aurai dû l'écouter plutôt que de suivre bêtement mon frère.

Nous sommes tous les quatres installés en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, dans le salon que je n'aurais jamais dû quitter aujourd'hui, à regarder la télé qu'Esmée vient d'allumer. Elle nous regarde avec amusement et impatience ( sûrement pour Emmett). Alice a dû la mettre au courant de TOUT pendant leur chasse. J'ai l'impression que plus notre mère essaye de contenir son rire plus celui-ci grandit. Edward soupire puis gémit comme un gamin capricieux. Je comprends que ses pensées doivent être encore pire à supporter pour lui.

**- Je tiens plus, faut que j'appelle Carlisle pour lui dire tout de suite. **Alice la regarde avec admiration comme si elle vient d'ajouter une étape excellente à son plan. Elle continue de se marrer toute seule dans son coin, satisfaite de son après-midi. On entend Esmée parler doucement pour tout raconter à Carlisle, comme si elle est sur écoute par la CIA.

**- Vous savez quoi ?**

**- Je veux pas savoir,** grommelle Edward, toujours pas remis du râteau qu'il s'est prit.

**- Je te signale que t'étais avec moi. Je suis loin d'être seul à devoir subir les moqueries.**

**- Tu m'as forcé à venir !** A ce stade, croyez moi bien, j'ai conscience que c'est de la mauvaise foi pure et simple. Il ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, quand Alice ne se sousciant pas de notre mini-dispute continue :

**- Je crois que je viens de découvrir un passe-temps encore plus divertissant que le shopping.** A-t-elle vraiment dit ce que je crois qu'elle a dit ? Edward est encore coupé dans son élan mais par Rosalie cette fois. Son visage se décompose et la peur grandit à mesure qu'elle s'avance, déterminée et en colère, vers lui :

**- J'ai fait le tour de TOUTE ta voiture et Oh devine quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai trouvé ? RIEN ! NADA ! QUE DALLE ! Je pensais qu'au moins tu aurais eu l'amabilité de casser quelque chose. MAIS MEME PAS ! J'ai perdu mon temps avec vos conneries. D'ailleurs, maintenant que vous êtes là, est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait avoir la bonté de me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ! **Je me disais aussi qu'il aurait jamais eu le courage de toucher sa précieuse voiture. _Trouillard, t'as pas confiance en Rose ? _Après un regard assassin à mon attention , il prévient Rosalie qu'Emmett arrive sans tarder et qu'elle devrait monter dans leur chambre. Comment il se défile ! Re-regard assassin à mon attention.

O

O

Rose nous regarde tour à tour, voulant en savoir plus. Nous essayons de faire profil bas pour qu'elle monte le plus vite possible. Alice, toujours avec ce sourire éblouissant qui ne la quittera pas de la journée, Edward, bougon pour changer, qui baragouine je ne sais quoi entre ses dents, et enfin moi qui essaye d'avoir l'air innocent. Autant dire qu'on ne réussit pas vraiment mais elle décide finalement de se diriger vers les escaliers et c'est à ce moment que choisi Esmée pour revenir, déclarant sans se rendre compte de la présence de Rosalie :

**- Je l'ai prévenu. Il était mort de rire pour l'histoire d'Emmett mais j'ai cru l'achever en terminant avec celle de Jasper et d'Edward. **Enveloppés par sa jubilation et aidés par mon don, nous nous mettons à rire sottement. Même Rose se détend.

**- Vous n'allez pas me dire ce qu'il se passe, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout concernant Emmett. D'ailleurs pourquoi vous êtes là et pas lui ?** Son ton suspiscieux de tout à l'heure revient.

**- Non, Non, Non !** chantonne ma femme.** Allez monte, il arrive et tu sauras tout. Enfin presque tout, le reste je te le raconterai.**

**- Quoi ?** Edward proteste, c'est vrai que cette partie n'est pas très reluisante pour lui.

**- Je te répète Jasper, que tu étais avec moi.**

**- Et moi je te répète, que tu m'as forcé.** Mauvaise foi 2 - le retour

**- Allez Edward, toute la famille, quasiment, est au courant.** Il ne peut résister à ce ton aimant qui n'appartient qu'à Esmée. Mais, pour la forme à mon avis, il proclame qu'il est interdit de prévenir Bella.

**- Trop tard, frérot, je n'ai pas envoyé que deux textos aujourd'hui. **Et Edward atteint le comble du désespoir suite à cette phrase.

O

O

Après plusieurs menaces aussi bien de la part de Rose que de ma femme, ma soeur finit par monter dans sa chambre, puisque contre toute attente, c'est Alice qui l'emporte. A peine Rosalie installée, Emmett arrive près de la maison. Nous ricanons, en attente de la suite et aussi un petit peu de tout ce que nous avons vécu aujourd'hui. Enfin Emmett est de retour dans la maison, passant directement par sa fenêtre, fière comme un gardon. Si seulement il pouvait savoir ce qui l'attend.

**- Emmett veut se venger**. Je regarde Edward de travers. **Parce que, et je le cite : on s'est risqué à se moquer de lui.**

**- Quoi ? Mais c'est même pas de lui qu'on se moquait mais de nous. **Mauvaise foi, une trilogie ?

**- Chéri? Je te rappelle que tu voulais le prendre en photo y'a même pas une heure. **

**- Oui mais quand même, **je bougonne. Edward me sourit, façon de dire on-dit-de-moi-mais-toi-aussi. C'est vrai que je pourrai toujours savoir quand Emmett passera à l'attaque car dès qu'un sentiment de conspiration émane de lui, l'un d'entre nous crie quelques minutes après, au même des fois à peine quelques secondes. Sans compter mon alliée le plus inestimable qui n'est autre qu'Alice. Mon frère reprend :

**- Par contre Alice -**

**- Oui je sais, deux vengeances. Comme si je le verrai pas venir. **Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Essayer de pièger Alice est impossible et s'en croire capable, complétement stupide. D'ailleurs je me demande ce qu'elle a pu lui dire ou faire pour qu'elle ait le droit à deux vengeances. Nous rendant compte que le clou du spectacle en haut arrive à son comble, suite à la bombe lâchée par Emmett, nous rigolons plus fort encore, sans pouvoir faire autrement. Rose comprend enfin ce qu'on lui cache. Et Emmett devient confus mais reste sûr de lui malgré tout. Plus pour très longtemps, néanmoins.

**- Emmett, mon anniversaire n'est que samedi prochain. **Son assurance se volatilise. Ah cet Emmett ! A-t-il seulement conscience que sans lui, notre éternité nous paraîtrait ennuyeuse ?

O

O

Une review ?

O

O


End file.
